


Blizzard

by aeryn_sun



Category: Cardinal (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Smut, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeryn_sun/pseuds/aeryn_sun
Summary: Well, someone had a case of raging hormones today thanks to a little inspiration by my favorite girl ... so this happened. ... AND THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED. There. That‘s the summary. THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED.
Relationships: John Cardinal & Lise Delorme, John Cardinal/Lise Delorme
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Blizzard

Lise and John had been down to Toronto for the Ontario Homicide Investigator’s Association’s annual conference, but it was the end of the year and budget was tight and they were under strict order’s to return to Algonquin Bay to save on expenses for room and board. So they had set off very early in the morning, John being more of a morning person had volunteered to drive the first leg of the trip and Lise had quickly drifted off in the passenger seat after he’d picked her up and hadn’t woken up until he’d stopped at a gas station for coffee half way down. He hadn’t minded, sneaking a look at her, something about how _soft_ she looked asleep tugging at his heartstrings.

They had made it down in record time and in time for registration thanks to Lise’s legendary leadfoot. John would never admit to it, but he enjoyed her mild case of road rage and the way she would curse under her breath in the most colorful French he’d ever heard and had definitely not learned in school. And he would definitely _never_ admit to the fact that it was a bit of a turn on when she got all riled up, cheeks flushed and eyes burning bright. Definitely _not_.

They’d been to the conference a few years in a row together and he wasn’t exactly a fan, but she enjoyed herself, recounting what was on the agenda as she’d taken over driving. And John was slightly less grumpy than in other year’s, seeing as how they would be returning the same night. Because one thing he wasn’t wild about was the appreciative looks some of those pervs gave his _partner_ behind her back or how one year he’d heard one of them casually mention that she was single and she’d been swarmed with attention that did not appreciate her for her brilliant investigative mind. He was obviously not jealous, or so he told himself, he just didn’t like it when guys reduced her to her looks.

So he was relieved by the time the closing speech rolled around, having lurked around her all day just in case she needed him to bail him out. But she actually seemed to enjoy the attention. She’d given an interesting talk on their most recent case with a ritualistic MO and he’d been mesmerized when she’d talked about their findings, up there on the stage, oozing self-confidence and brilliance.

So it wasn’t an enormous surprise that she was surrounded by men, being one of the few women in attendance, in the breaks following her mid-morning talk and at lunchtime. And if he’d been honest, he would have realized that a big ugly green monster had reared it’s ugly head, but somehow, she managed to catch his eye from time to time, easily picking him out of the crowd seeing as how he was towering over almost everyone, with a warm wink or rolling her eyes in a secret language only they shared and perhaps it wasn’t _that_ bad being there with her. At least this year, he was sure she’d be heading home with _him_.

And with the long drive back ahead of them, they snuck out as the conference concluded while people were still clapping after the final words had been spoken. Ever the gentleman, he let her drive the first leg so she wouldn’t have to drive in the dark when she was tired. And it was peak rush hour when they were driving out of the city and he enjoyed seeing her temper flare again. She was animatedly talking about some of the speakers that she’d found interesting and some of the cases that she’d found intriguing.

He was so busy listening to her, they barely noticed the first snow flakes falling around them and only as it got darker and the flakes started coming down heavier and faster and a severe wind seemed to be picking up and she had trouble keeping the vehicle going straight, did they realize that snow had started to cover the road. Quickly. The orange lights of the snow trucks ahead were flashing and the snow seemed to just cover the road up again that had been cleared within seconds of the trucks having gone by.

John turned on the radio and after fiddling with the dial for a few minutes, he found a station that seemed to be recounting news and weather warnings. They’d been going for two hours, not quite halfway through the trip up North, the drive up having been slower due to the weather conditions and traffic than on their way down. The weather forecast had predicted snow for the night, but that wasn’t unusual – it was Ontario in winter, after all and they were usually able to deal with practically all weather phenomena sooner or later. So when the weather guy issued a warning for severe weather and warned of an oncoming blizzard with severe wind gusts and heavy snowfall and Lise had had to reduce the speed to 10mph just to be able to see anything out the windshield, they realized they wouldn’t be making it up to Algonquin Bay that night.

Lise had started looking for an exit, but there was nothing for miles as they had left the more densily populated areas of the greater Toronto area behind quite a while ago. So when the next exit came, no major village nearby, she took it, not knowing how much longer the next one would take and how much further they would be able to make it. Visibility was down to nearly zero and the winds had picked up, making driving on the freshly covered roads extremely treacherous.

So when they saw the first motel on the side of the road, she pulled in despite the „No vacancy“ sign glaring in bright orange in the dark night.

Standing at the reception, they were huddled together, staring hopefully at the night attendant. Who looked at them with a hopeless expression. „I’m sorry, we’ve had a lot of last minute guests because of the weather. I don’t think we have any rooms left.“

John saw Lise‘s face fall out of the corner of his eyes. She was tired, driving in the snow having taken a toll on her more than him. And deep from his chest, his voice rumbled „Are you sure you don’t have anything …?“ He trailed off, looking at his forlorn partner beside him. „Anything?

„Well, there’s 305 …“ the young man trailed off.

„We’ll take it.“ Lise rushed in, desperate not to go out into the snowstorm again.

„… the heat’s on the fritz.“

They passed a long look between them.

„… it’s got hot water.“ The young man had added, shrugging. „And we can get you some extra blankets. Maybe we can even find a space heater.“

„We’ll take it.“ Lise reaffirmed.

Not for a second had it occured to her that there was only one room and the fact that there might only be one bed didn’t occur to her until she pushed open the door, John following closely behind, armed with some woolen blankets. 

She gaped at the bed in the middle of the room, while a small „Oh.“ formed on his lips. It was a very very small standard double bed.

John cleared his throat. „I …. Uhm … I can sleep on the floor.“ He stuttered embarrassed. While he may have had dreams about sharing a bed with his gorgeous partner – _this_ was not what he had in mind. He’d barely fit on his own!

She gave him a quizzical look, as if the could read his mind. „Don’t be silly. You’d be way too cold down there. It’s fine.“ She sounded less than convinced, a blush having crept on her cheeks.

„You sure?“

„Yeah. Don’t worry about it.“

John cleared his throat. Again. „Ok. You … uh … want the shower first?“

She nodded greatfully, disappearing into the tiny adjoining bathroom, stripped her clothes off and stepped under the warm spray. Meanwhile, John sat down heavily on the mattress, making it dip precariously. And when he heard the shower run, he felt the sudden need to distract himself from the image of his partner taking of that suit jacket that did nothing to hide his partner’s curves and unbuttoning her white blouse and stepping into that shower very, very naked. He picked up the phone and asked if they had room service. They did not, but the young man offered to see if he could scrounge up something from the breakfast kitchen.

Meanwhile, Lise stood in the shower, tired and feeling drained, not thinking much inside the warm shower, grateful she was at least able to get clean and wash the day’s stress off of her. When she stepped out, wrapping a large fluffy towel around her, she looked around for a bathrobe. Of course there wasn’t one. This wasn’t the bloody Four Seasons. She looked at the neatly folded stack of clothes on the lid of the toilet. _Damn_.

It was bad enough she’d have to wear her underwear again, but she really didn’t feel like squeezing back into the new suit and shirt she’d bought for the conference. _Tabarnac_. She wished she could cuddle herself into a warm, fuzzy sweater and sweatpants right now. Muttering a string of French curses, she put her pants back on. And the white blouse. But there was no way in hell she was putting her bra back on.

When she emerged from the shower, feet bare and the white blouse not neatly tucked into her pants, instead hanging losely around her hips, her hair wrapped in a white bath towel, she hadn’t been thinking about what, or rather who, awaited her in the small space of the bedroom. John gulped at the sight, feeling the sudden need to squeeze his eyes shut. She’d left two buttons unbuttoned at the top, the V of her blouse dipping for lower than before and the bottom button seemed to be unbuttoned as well.

 _Fuck_. This was going to be a long night.

She didn’t seem to notice, feeling ill at ease and suddenly uncomfortable in her tight clothing. She gestured to the door. „All yours.“ And John couldn’t seem to wait to get out of the small space with her.

Only to find himself face to face with her white lacy bra dangling from the hook on the right side of the sink. And he felt an alarming rush of blood to his groin. The fantasy he’d entertained guiltily earlier had been bad enough. He was either going to be taking a very cold or a very hot shower.

When he hadn’t emerged from the shower half an hour later, Lise was starting to worry. And she kind of had to … use the bathroom. Momentarily distracted by the knock at the door, she went to open it, hoping they had found the space heater. But the young man stood there, clearly embarrassed by her look as well, but held out a plate of sandwiches, a bag of chips and some bottled water.

„Sorry, it was the best I could do.“

„Oh, this is amazing. I didn’t even realized how hungry I was.“

„Yeah, your husband figured you’d need something to eat.“

Lise froze solid as a deep crimson crept up her neck to her face. The receptionist had assumed they were _married_. She did not correct him, instead distracting herself and asking about the space heater. The young man apologized profusely that they hadn’t found one.

She set down the food on the nightstand. John still hadn’t emerged. She knocked timidly on the door.

„John? Food’s here.“

She heard him rumble something inside.

„Great thinking.“ She added. „I’m starving.“

John stood inside the bathroom. The hot shower had helped a _little_. But he still felt an uncomfortable tension in his groin, but at least he wasn’t … too obviously excited. Staring at his clothes dangling from the hook on the door, he wondered if it was wise to just put on his boxers and undershirt or if it would end him in an awkward predicament. And it finally clicked why Lise had looked so uncomfortable – she probably wasn’t wild about sleeping in her suit either.

He finally emerged, pants and undershirt back on, after he heard her gently rap at the door again.

„Sorry.“ He apologized, when she brushed past him and closed the door behind her. Oh God. He was really acting like an ass, he cursed himself inwardly. He should have realized … she was out again in a minute, after he’d heard the toilet flush and the water run for a few seconds.

„He brought some sandwiches.“ She gestured to the plate, a little embarrased. „Thanks.“ She added.

„I know how you get when you get hungry.“ He joked, trying to lighten the mood, only to find her staring, remembering what the young man had assumed. There wasn’t as much as a chair or any other furniture in the sparsely furnished space and Lise hopped on the bed, making herself comfortable against the headboard and placing the plate between them. And he followed her lead, making the mattress dip and she had to steady herself on his strong bicep to not tumble into him.

This time, it was her that cleared her throat. „It’s a springy mattress.“

And he laughed, trying to shake off the feeling of how nice it felt to have her touch him. She rarely ever touched him. She picked off the sandwich and handed him the plate and they ate in companionable, if not completely comfortable silence. At some point, she opened up the bag of chips, setting it down between them, grapping a few thin and crispy slices of potatoes between hungry bites of her sandwich. And when they accidentally reached for the bag at the same time, her pulse accelerated at the brush of his fingers against hers.

He tried to make conversation, but she seemed distracted. Well, it was getting late anyway and they’d better get some sleep.

„Well. I guess we might as well turn in?“ He asked when she’d swallowed the last bites of her sandwich. 

„Yeah. I hope the roads will be clear tomorrow.“

He cleared his throat again. „You … uh …. can have my shirt if you’d like something more comfortable?“ He asked slowly, avoiding eye contact. But he felt her thoughts racing, considering his offer.

„You sure?“ She asked carefully. 

„Yeah. I don’t mind. I’ll be warm enough.“

And he felt her reaction more than he heard her give him an answer. A little bit of tension seemed to melt away from her. „You sure?“ She asked again. And he pulled his white T-Shirt over his head and held it in her direction. She seemed frozen, staring at his naked chest until she finally took it from his hand and disappeared into the bathroom.

He took the opportunity to take off his pants and slid under the covers. At least they had some extra blankets. Because that bed was really not terribly wide. He heard her rustle in the bathroom for a moment and she emerged and for a second, he thought he might have a heart attack. There was absolutely nothing that would have prepared him for his partner, wearing his oversized white T-shirt just barely covering her ass. _She’d taken off her pants._

She caught him staring, wishing she’d kept her pants on, feeling exposed. Clearing her throat, she asked „Should I turn the lights off?“

And he nodded, gulping heavily as he tried to ignore the rising tension in his groin as he watched her walk across the front of the bed to the light switch by the door. He turned on the bedside light, so she wouldn’t have to fumble through the darkness. She slipped in quietly beneath the covers, only a small dip in the mattress as she did so.

„Good night.“ his deep voice rumbled, much closer than she’d expected it. He turned away slightly, turning off the bedside lamp.

„Good night.“ she squeaked. She was still thinking about the scars she’d seen earlier. She’d been instantly imagining running her fingers over the puckered flesh and something in her heart hurt when she thought about how close she’d come to losing him, more than once. And her heart raced, enveloped in the musky scent that had seemed to permeate his shirt and her in it. She felt _safe,_ the familiarity of his scent comforting. It made her want to reach for him, in the dark and the thought didn’t let her fall asleep. Half an hour passed and she did not hear his breathing even. And she was shivering in the cold, wiggling to stay warm.

„You cold?“ he rasped from very close by and he felt her nod in the dark.

„Sorry.“

„I’m warm.“ He rumbled. „If you want to… get a bit closer.“ His voice was suddenly sounding a bit higher than usual and she considered his offer in the dark. But she was cold, her feet and hands were freezing. And she hesitantly scooted a little closer, a soft „Merci.“ falling from her lips. He gently draped his arm over her body, covered by the blanket and pulling her a little into the warm cocoon around his body. _Fuck_. This was probably a bad idea. A very bad idea. He felt himself react to her warm body, starting to count in his head as his body was stiff beside her. _Fuck_.

He scooted back from her after a few minutes and he felt her wiggle next to him, trying to get closer again. „Lise.“ his words came out, pressed tightly between his lips. „You’re going to have to stop _wiggling_.“

And he felt her sharp intake of breath with the rise of her small back against him, not quite understanding the sharpness of his words. „Sorry … “

He gulped heavily. She didn’t understand _why_ he’d backed off and his reaction had confused her and the small, tiny, hurt tone in her voice had gutted him. „You’re a very beautiful woman, Lise, and this is going to get very embarrassing for me if you keep moving like that.“ he breathed out gruffly.

She stiffened next to him and was silent, no longer moving. He shifted slightly onto his back, willing for his erection to subside. After what felt like an eternity, embarrassed by his own admission, he thought he’d just driven the biggest possible wedge between himself and his partner. Until she spoke shyly in the tense darkness, a strange rasp to her voice. „You think I’m beautiful?“

„Yeah.“ had already rushed across his lips before he could think better of it.

„It never seems like you notice.“

„I notice. A lot. “ He replied gruffly. Was she … did she …? It seemed like …

„You’re very handsome yourself. And you smell very nice. Your shirt smells like you. “ Her careful, low words did nothing to help him control his burgeoning hard-on.

„Lise …“ he trailed off, warningly. „… you’re not helping.“ he replied, his voice sounding strangled.

He heard her licking her lips in the dark, before he felt her turn around, facing him and he found her staring at him in the dim light of the room, her eyes dark with desire. „Do you want me to … help?“ Her voice dropped an octave at her last word. He felt her hold hear breath in the darkness next to him.

He was just barely whispering as he rasped „Do you … want to?“

And this time, she didn’t answer, but he felt her hand sneak underneath the covers, finding their exit on his warm stomach and her fingers trailed down the soft plane of his belly, brushing reverently over the scar she’d observed earlier. She held her breath when she boldly reached underneath his boxers, stroking the hard length between his legs and slow hot moan escaped her lips as she wrapped her hand around it. He couldn’t help but push into her ready hand as a strangled groan fell from his lips as he turned towards her, pulling her in close, reaching a tender hand to her face.

„Lise…“

And she smiled at him softly in the dark, her eyes shining bright as she leaned in, pressing her lips softly to his, her hand still wrapped around his cock.

„Yes?“

„You’re more than just beautiful. You’re amazing.“ He said in wonder, his eyes shining brightly, sweetly kissing her again.

„John …“

She was rustling under the sheets, wiggling until she was next to hi

„Yes?“

And draping her body over him, sneaking a leg between his, brushing against his erection with her thigh and wiggling up to his face, lifting her body off just enough so she could whisper in his ear.

„I’ve been wet for you all day.“

And she felt him jerk beneath her, a strangled „ _Fuck_.“ tumbling from his lips.

„Yes. _Please_.“ She replied saucily, a wicked smile on her face as she pushed her leg the rest of the way across his hips, slipping on top of him and pushing herself off of him and straddling his hips, gyrating her hips and grinding against him for good measure. When he was still staring at her dumbly, she reached for his limp hands, putting them where she wanted to feel them on her ass. And finally. he cupped her, his fingers touching the fabric of the lacy panties he’d spied earlier, almost hidden underneath his white T-Shirt and ground her hard against him, pushing her down onto him as his hips pushed his hard erection up against her. 

And she slightly lifted her hips off of him, only to grind the lacy panties against the bulge in his boxers, moaning hard. Pulling one of his hands up and under his white T-shirt, pushing her chest into his hand. He finally caught her drift, his hands roaming up her sides, brushing over her breasts, rubbing the rough pad of his thumbs over her puckered nipples. Lifting up her shirt.

As she continued riding him, the fabric adding hot friction, she couldn’t help but tease him.

„Were you jealous, John?“

His cock swollen uncomfortably hard in the confines of his boxers, the added friction of her grinding down on him mercilessly did not help at all. He grabbed her hips, flipped her over and buried himself between her legs as he growled „Yes.“

His hips lifted off of her just enough to claw at her panties, finally grabbing onto them and practically ripping them off her legs. Hovering above her, she helped him strip down his boxers before he covered her with his entire body again. Resting on his elbows, he touched the side of her face again tenderly. „You are very beautiful“ he told her, before descending his lips on hers again, kissing her deeply and thoroughly.

He hesitated for a moment. „You sure, baby?“

„Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted you?“

„For as long as I have wanted you?“

„Longer.“

And as he pushed into her, slowly and gently, he rasped „That’s not possible.“ quietly into her ear. And as she ran her hands through his hair, her eyes tearing up, she slowly pushed up into him, urging him on gently as her arms wrapped around him, holding him close as her legs wrapped around him, clamping down. He finally withdrew, only to slide back home as she met him, stroke for stroke. He was struggling to go slow, controlling his speed, but her desperate moans edged him on, her fingernails scratching down his back and digging into the flesh of his ass, pleading for him to fuck her faster.

And with her loud moans in his ear as he drove into her, over and over , his thrusts getting sloppier and uncontrolled, he lost control, pounding into her until her felt her clamp down around him, shuttering and screwing her eyes shut and he finally allowed himself to lose control as he lost himself in her, collapsing over her sweaty, heaving body.

„You’re not still cold, are you?“ He smiled sheepishly, slipping off her and settling in beside her.

„No.“ She laughed, snuggling into him. „Now. I’m warm.“

„Good.“ He rumbled, kissing her forehead as he wrapped her warm body into his strong embrace.


End file.
